Canada Branches Out
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Canada... Russia... Tentacles... what more can I say!  Written on a Dare. De-Anon from Kink Meme


**Author's Notes: De-Anon from Kink Meme from awhile back. **

**Written on a Dare (You know who you are… Silvy!)**

**Tentacles… Canada… Russia… what more can I say**

**XXX**

Canada really shouldn't have been surprised and he certainly shouldn't have been disappointed. What exactly had he expected anyways? Someone to finally notice him? To listen to what he had to say?

Why should this World Conference have been any different than all the past ones?

Because England had been hosting this year… that's why.

And true to form, Canada had somehow gotten it into his eternally optimistic skull that this year England would have to remember him. How could he not when Canada was even staying at his house along with all the other Common Wealth Countries?

But no, Canada had been pushed aside just like every other year. And the only time anyone paid him any mind was to complain about his brother, or to mistakenly call him 'America'. All in all, it had given him a pretty good-sized headache, and truthfully… it had also hurt a bit.

So instead of staying with everyone else for the 'wonderful' after party that he would have just been ignored at anyways, Matthew decided to just head back to England's house early, and maybe curl up with a good book and fall fast asleep. It's not like anyone would notice he wasn't there anyways… or would they?

Canada took a quick glance at his cell phone… nope… no callers…

Even his loyal pet bear, ever faithful at his side… had walked off with America when he overheard the other nation talking about the large buffet table. And while Matthew knew Kumajiro had just been hungry… it still stung a bit.

Sighing sadly to himself, Canada tossed his phone onto the hallway table as he hung up his coat neatly onto the coat rack hook. He knew how much England valued organization, and even if his 'father nation' didn't notice him… he was still going to be a polite guest.

Canada took of his shoes and lined them up neatly against the wall, but stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from upstairs, his instincts warning him that something wasn't right. No one else was supposed to be here this time of day, and all of the other guests were still being social and properly enjoying themselves at England's dinner party.

Quietly reaching over to pick up one of England umbrellas from the rack, Canada carefully crept up the stairs towards the Island Nation's bedroom. Whoever was upstairs was deliberately trying to be quiet, but his attempts were no match for the old rickety wood floors, and the intruder was clearly not as skilled as Canada when it came to stealth, a trick he'd learned way back in the days before the European nations had ever made their way to his land.

Canada raised the closed Umbrella high as if it were a sword, and tentatively opened the door to the bedroom. He would easily take on the intruder all by himself if he had to, appreciated or not, he wasn't about to let anyone break into his former home.

But his good intentions quickly died along with his courage when he finally got a good look at the potential thief… none other than the ever domineering country of Russia; still dressed in his formal attire from the World Conference with a long dark double breasted jacket, matching black tie peeking out, and of course his ever present pale scarf.

For the briefest of moments Russia looked like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, which was pretty much how it looked to Canada. The large nation had just been closing the top drawer to England's bed side table, and appeared to be in the process of stealing a large, very ancient looking book; which he promptly hid behind his back, obviously thinking that Canada had not noticed what he had been doing.

Russia quickly regained his composure and his face broke out into a large smile, his violet eyes squinting until they appeared genuinely happy to see the small blonde, even though it was painfully obvious the opposite was true.

"Oh America! I thought for sure you would be remaining late at the party."

"W-what?" Canada's face fell even as the umbrella began to slip from his fingers.

The Russian continued to smile pleasantly, his pale platinum blonde hair swaying ever so slightly along with the exaggerated tilt of his jaw. "Maybe we should head back there now... I could escort you if you'd like?" The tone was friendly, childish even, but there was an unmistakable threat underlining the calmly spoken words.

But whatever Russia was doing here, and it was probably something nefarious, Canada wasn't about to let him walk off with something that belonged to England. So he took a deep breath to overcome his nervousness and blew out a puff of air from the side of his lips that caused his wavy bangs to flutter to the side.

"Russia… I'm very sorry… but I can't let you leave." Canada crossed his arms across his chest, tilting his chin up as he did so to prove he meant every word of it. Russia may be intimidating, and most countries were rightfully scared of him, but Canada had fought in a few wars of his own, and his countrymen were not known for their cowardice.

Russia's smile only grew wider, amused more than anything else by the turn of events. "No America… it is I who am sorry, because I plan to leave… with or without your approval."

He then turned to do just that, attempting to shoulder his way past a very startled blonde, but Canada was going to have none of it. The younger nation reached behind him and grabbed the book out of the large hand, twisting it just loose enough to pull it somewhat from Russia's grip, but not quite enough to grab a hold of it entirely.

Russia's pleasant expression turned into a disapproving scowl, clearly unhappy to have anything… or anyone standing in his way, and he grunted in annoyance when their small tug of war caused the book to fly high into the air and land wide open onto the clean wooden floor.

Canada, being quicker and more agile, lunged down and picked up the book first, but he made no further action as soon as he saw what was written inside. His eyes grew impossibly wide at the crude illustrations that he was looking at, and the East Coast part of his mind grimaced as it read what the Gaelic words translated to.

This wasn't just any book. This was one of England's weird "magic" books and one Canada had rightfully never seen before.

Russia had stopped in his efforts to retrieve the book, liking his lips in agitation at the situation, and calmly ordered with his hands for Canada to give him back the old tome.

Matthew shot the older national a curious glance before looking back down at the photos. Why wasn't Russia trying to stop him… what did it matter that he now had the book in his possession? Canada looked dubiously at what he held in his hands, unconsciously mouthing one of the commands listed under the first illustration.

But the moment the words had left his lips, things began to get weird. The book started to shake and vibrate in his hands, as a strangle glow engulfed the room, causing Canada to drop the book. And as he did, a long tentacle like creature shot from the very pages of the ancient tome, and wrapped itself securely around Russia's waist, lifting him high into the air and trapping his arms at the same time.

Another tentacle whipped out sharply to join its 'brother' and wrapped itself around one of Russia's ankles so that he was now being held awkwardly at an angle.

Despite all of this, the large nation remained relatively calm, betraying that he wasn't exactly surprised but what kind of magic the book held. But his expression of annoyance let Canada know he wasn't pleased either.

Canada fumbled around to try and pick the book back up, but it was heavily anchored down by the weight of the strange monster. "I'm s-sorry Russia… I'll try and… fix this… I didn't mean to activate it… just hang on."

He grimaced at his choice of words, but Canada didn't need to be concerned; Russia didn't look particularly stressed… only annoyed. Obviously not trusting that the other nation was able to control the powerful magic. Because of course the United States of America didn't speak any Gaelic…

"America…I think it would be best if you just left right now… you do not want to be dealing in old magic… I do not think that you would be able to handle it."

This caused Canada to pause, he knew what he'd just seen in those photos, and he definitely now had an inkling of just what kind of 'magic' this was. But he also was very... very... tired of being ignored.

If he left right now, Russia would easily be able to squeeze out of the strong hold, and they could probably both pretend that this had never happened…

Or, he could use the opportunity to teach the other Nation a lesson, and leave him strung up captive for England to find after the party. Maybe then his former Guardian would finally appreciate him and see that Canada was perfectly capable of holding his own, even against one of the world's superpowers.

And Russia certainly wouldn't forget him any time soon.

"Maybe you're right Russia."

"Da… I am!" Another smile.

"'America' wouldn't be able to handle this kind of thing"

"Da, he wouldn't… wait… what?" Russia's confident expression faltered, a suspicion growing in his bright purple eyes.

"So it's a good thing then… that I'm not him."

"You're not… America… then… who?"

"I'm… Canada."

And suddenly it was HIS turn to smile. Canada looked back down towards the glowing book, easily making sense of the simplistic directions and wondering if all Magic was really this easy… and if so, why did England always seem to manage to mess it up?

Russia's eyes went wide in a sudden horrifying realization, and he shook his head to strongly indicate his displeasure. "Nyet… Canada - stop this at once! This is not a game. I am the largest country in the world, and when I am free…" his accented rant was immediately cut off by a third tentacle that had been slithering its way up his arm, now forcing itself down into his unexpecting mouth in order to silence him.

"Biggest Country, eh? I'll be the judge of that." Canada mused out loud before whispering another ancient command.

The tentacle around Russia's leg started to grow longer until it had reached past the waist of his belted pants, creeping over the edge, and then plunging down inside. Canada wasn't really going to do anything bad to him, but he definitely wanted to scare him a bit, maybe make him feel as nervous as he made everyone else.

And if Russia's eyes had been wide before, they were nothing compared to the look he was now displaying. A fourth monstrous appendage made it's presence known when it slipped it's way down the top of Russia's jacket, and promptly made short order of the expensive material. Once finished with that, it then shimmied to take advantage of its versatile movement by snaking between the buttons of the pristine white shirt that had been worn underneath the jacket… and wrapping itself around Russia's well-muscled torso.

This new hold allowed the first vine like appendage to let go of the Russian's midsection and squeeze past the back of his waistband, stopping when it had laid itself firmly alongside the crack between the large nation's backside in a threatening, but all together harmless position.

"Now… let's just see how big you really are, hmmm Russia? America hasn't been very complimentary about you, maybe… we can prove him wrong."

Canada walked the short distance across the room and slowly undid the single button that separated him from what lay underneath, before ever so slowly unzipping the well-tailored slacks. Then in one jerky movement, Canada tugged the pressed pants down until they were pooled around Russia's ankles, exposing the impressively thick muscled thighs as well as a pair of bright red boxers that were currently being threatened by the presence of strange magical tentacles on the outside.

Canada couldn't stop the unexpected feelings of excitement pooling in his stomach. To have one of the most powerful nations at his mercy like this… it gave him a surprising high. And the irate expression being thrown his way, purple slits that promised death the moment he was free… well it didn't seem so scary when Russia was being strung up against his will.

Smiling happily to himself over his handiwork, Canada was going to say his adieu and wait for England's return… but he stopped when he noticed something that the angry Russian probably hadn't wanted him to see. Despite the angry muffled insults, and the ill-fated struggles, Canada could make out as clear as day the truth of Russia's feelings on the subject.

Turns out Russia hadn't been lying… he may just be the biggest country in the world after all, and the proof of that was standing rock hard at attention underneath the angry red boxers.

Canada bit his lower lip in a sudden moral dilemma. He knew he should stop this at once; the situation was quickly spirally out of control. But the more he watched Russia struggle against he binding, making the large man harder if at all possible… well… the harder it was making Canada too.

Almost tentatively, he reached up to lightly trace his finger over the erect cock that straining against the red boxers, it's large tip peeking out in a teasing fashion just above the top of the waist band, and dripping it's unintended desire. Canada rasped out another command in a breathless voice, and one of the strong tentacles slipped up the leg of the boxers and wrapped itself around the base of the large penis, squeezing with just enough pressure to cause Russia to let out a gasp and a very worried look.

Canada grinned at the thought and said something he never thought would come out of his entirely too innocent mouth.

"Well… Russia… it seems to me you have two choices here. I could let you go right now, if that's what you really… really want. But… aren't you just a little bit curious to see what the second largest nation in the world can do? I may not be as experienced as… some… but I've got a lot of youthful… untapped… energy… and years of Cirque du Soleil training, which has kinda made me… pretty… flexible."

Russia's struggling immediately stopped, and his eyes narrowed for an altogether different reason now, as if the thought had never even occurred to him before, or from judging by the way those purple orbs slowly ran up and down his body, maybe it had.

The captive man obviously couldn't reply, his mouth… otherwise occupied. But Russia watched with rapt interest as Canada slowly dragged his boxes down to join his wayward pants, and he let out a strangled moan when Canada whispered another command that made the tentacle along his backside start to move teasingly back and forth.

Canada's lips were now swollen from being bitten and teased, as well as from the rush of blood that was filling his head… and other parts of his body. His hand stopped moving up the outline of the large shaft, allowing his thumb to brush small circles against the sensitive tip of the newly exposed shaft.

Russia stubbornly refused to give consent, but he'd stopped actively protesting, and instead chose to glare down into fascinated violet eyes.

Another whispered command and Russia was brought lower to the ground, which allowed Canada to lean over and place feather light kiss against the crook of the large nation's neck, eliciting an uncontrolled shudder down his spine. Canada continued to nuzzle the sensitive area, placing soft kisses as he went along, until he'd finally made contact with a neglected earlobe that was begging to be played with, and Canada complied by delivering a short nip that caused Russia to jerk back in a show of protest.

Canada ordered the thick vine like muscle to free Russia's mouth, and let it momentarily hang in the air. "You know Russia… I've never known what it's like to be taken by another country… I've had a few offers… but America would never let them near me… said I was too young."

Stony silence. Russia stubbornly refused to answer.

Canada's one hand continued to stroke up and down the dripping shaft that was much more open with its wants and desires than it's master was.

"But… America's not here right now… is he? Of course… if the idea doesn't appeal to you… I've also never taken a nation before… and I'm fine with either out-cum…"

The sudden growl that escaped from Russia's throat was both guttural and primitive. The captive nation twisted his head and somehow managed to capture Canada's swollen lips in one fell swoop, claiming them as his own despite his inability to free the rest of his body.

But all that did was to further excite the younger country even more. He waited patiently until Russia was quite done marking his territory and then made sure the that other man watched as Canada began to strip away layer after layer of his good suit and tie.

The Russian never said a word, his face set in a deadly scowl, but it was obvious from his body's reaction what he thought of the display. And no sooner had Canada exposed himself to the elements of the room, then he kneeled down in front of Russia, and ordered the same tentacle that had been lodged deep in Russia's wet throat, to sneak around behind him and slowly penetrate his own vulnerable rear. Canada leaned back into the wet sensation, enjoying every second of the wiggling invasion, and closing his eyes to show the other man just how good it felt, because not long after, he did the same thing to Russia.

The appendage that had been rubbing slowly up and down the Russians back side, thrust forward in much the same way the other tentacle had with Canada, the soft velvety texture easing both their passages open as it rubbed enticingly in all the right places.

Canada was sure that the other nation would have protested and strongly at that, if he hadn't then taken a hold of Russia's neglected penis with his one hand… and deep throated as much as he could manage of the thick shaft. He licked the salty precum that had been dripping carelessly down, and scrapped his teeth delicately along the soft skin that hid a devastatingly hard interior.

To his credit, Russia tried to conceal as much of his pleasure as could, like a man being tortured for information, but even he couldn't hide the sensory overload of taking and being taken, with the added visual of watching Canada being assaulted from behind, his pert bottom rocking back in a very pleasing motion.

Canada wasn't sure about Russia, but he knew he wasn't going to last very long at this rate, and his mouth let go of Russia's trapped penis with a popping sound, like he'd be sucking piece of candy. Canada ordered the one tentacle to vacate his tight passage, knowing it was ready and waiting for something much bigger and much harder.

Without giving any warning, Canada lifted up onto his legs, only to hover enticingly above the tip of Russia's angry cock, circling his rim around without any sign of mercy, even as Russia tried in futility to thrust up.

Canada eventually relinquished, more for his own sake than to appease Russia, and proceeded to gently ease himself down onto the large pulsating shaft below, groaning out loud as the forgotten tentacle wrapped around both their bodies and pulled him flush to the other man's strong chest.

Russia tried his best to take control at that point, all thought and reason being lost to instinct and every nations desire to conquer and control. But it was not to be, Canada had the upper hand, and Canada was going to dictate how soon, how fast… and how hard.

And right now… Canada wanted it pretty hard.

With the help of a few magical appendages, Canada was able to thrust himself up and down along Russia's unforgiving manhood. His blonde wavy hair dancing around his face in an erotica display as the sensation of being filled was only seconded by the knowledge that at the same time, he was essentially filling Russia up as much as the tentacle would take him.

Canada tried to prolong the feeling, tried to make it last as long as he could, but if nothing else - the pure desire to assert dominance over one of the most powerful countries in the world, it was more than enough to make him lose control and cum long and hard all over Russia's expensive clean shirt.

And as he cried out loud, the incredible feeling of his nerves catching on fire along with a wave of sensation that paralyzed his muscles, Canada could feel Russia beneath him tensing up and thrusting as hard as he physically could... one… last… time, taking Canada to the very hilt as he let out a harsh throaty groan of completion.

The overwhelming after shock of his orgasm forced Canada's mind to go blank and unwittingly caused him to loose his control over the spell. And yet still, he barely noticed when they both plummeted to the side, breathless and utterly satiated.

If he'd been able to form a coherent thought or stop enjoying the pulsating waves that still vibrated through his body, Canada might have noticed his companion shift ever so slightly to the side…

Or he might have at least noticed the shifting pressure when Russia leaned just a bit of his weight on top of Canada.

But either way, he definitely noticed when a low voice whispered a very familiar command.

Canada's eyes shot open even as he continued to pant heavily from the earlier exertion… but it was too late. A smirking Russian glared down in victory, and between his thighs, laid a very… dangerous… book.

The blood drained from Canada's face and only one thought managed to filter it's way through his muddled mind before he felt four separate entities wrap around his vulnerable wrists and ankles, effectively holding him down spread eagle, naked and completely helpless.

"Oh… Maple…"

To Be Continued with… "RUSSIA'S REVENGE"

**XXX**

**Umm… I make no apologies **


End file.
